


More Than Just My Niece

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gabrielle is Submissive, Lesbian, M/M, Slash, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle Delacour is the Aunt of Victorie Lupin. She is also the lover of Victorie whenever the husband of her niece is at work. This is her story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just My Niece

**Author's Note:**

> More Than Just My Niece – Rating M
> 
> Summary – Gabrielle Delacour is the Aunt of Victorie Lupin. She is also the lover of Victorie whenever the husband of her niece is at work. This is her story...
> 
> Pairings – Victorie/Teddy, Gabrielle/Victorie
> 
> Warnings – Contains mentions of Lesbian sex, incest and mentions of an affair.
> 
> Challenges - Pairing the Character (Drabble Competition) Week 8 (Gabrielle Delacour) - Gabrielle/Victorie

**Riverside Cottage, Sevenoaks, Kent, England**

**14th September 2021**

I don't know where I would be without my niece, Victorie Lupin. Even though she is married, she is still the one who holds my heart.

We first made love the day she arrived back from her final year at Hogwarts. How she made my body tingle with ecstasy with the way she kept eating me out. Without her pleasuring me, her continual attentions, her body just holding me down I would be lost.

My ex-husband, Dennis, never made me feel this way before, in fact he didn't even know I was submissive, unlike Victorie. She just makes me feel right you know!

We've been together for just over three years now, but even though we are together, she is still married to the Metamorph, Teddy Lupin. He doesn't know that she is cheating on him, even though he is an Auror.

I'm just walking up the path to their matrimonial home and I can see both Teddy and his supervisor, my ex Husband, Dennis Creevey, in the house where my one true love is.

Walking through the front door, I could tell something was afoot. Why does Teddy look at me like he is?

"Hello Gabrielle" Teddy says to me, his face looking at me as though I had done something wrong. "We need to talk."

Damn, he knows! Dennis sat down and looked at how I was edging towards Victorie. I know I have to face the music!

"What's wrong Teddy?" I asked, hoping I had got things wrong.

"As long as you don't mistreat my wife, you can carry on your affair." Teddy said. A weight which was on my heart lifted, allowing me to sigh. "I know it was you as Dennis found your bra in my bed yesterday..."

I love Victorie Lupin, just more than I would as my niece.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
